


Stories in Ink

by Eruva



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, F/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eruva/pseuds/Eruva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she walks in to get her first tattoo, Four thinks she looks completely out of place.</p><p>----<br/>The one where Four works at a tattoo parlor that Tori owns, and Tris goes to the university close by and is good friends with Uriah. Then she keeps going back when she wants new tattoos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ravens

She looks out of place walking into the tattoo parlor alone.

It's the first thing that he notices about her as she pushes the door open and steps inside. They definitely have a wide range of walk-ins in this dive of a tattoo parlor he works at, but never one that looked like her. Usually the people who come in at this time are loud, excited, dragging a friend in behind them. Occasionally they have a lone walk-in, usually one with other ink already. She seems out of place, and like she wishes she could be anywhere else but here. Being nervous is one thing, but she looks like she wants to bolt out of the door at any moment. So why is she here? Why is she alone? It confuses him.

She’s in a light gray oversized shirt, black jeans, with flats on. Her hair’s pulled back tight into a high bun, and her eyes dart around the store nervously as she stands in the doorway. Definitely not like most of the people who come into the store, not someone he'd expect to have or want a tattoo. But, after the last year of working here, he should really stop judging the people who walk through that door.  

He wonders if she’ll actually make it to the front counter, or if she’ll change her mind and walk right back out. It’s something that he’s seen time and time again, people changing their minds about wanting a tattoo after walking into the store. At least they change their minds before the ink’s in. He’s curious if she’ll be one of those people, she probably will be. Glancing down, he sees her wring her hands together as she continues to look around the store.  She’s moved forward a couple of steps, and he figures he’ll get leave her alone while she makes up her mind. After all, the store is empty now. 

It’s a small tattoo parlor making most of the its business from the university nearby, by referral. They’re a little hard to find, but Four’s always enjoyed working here. It’s quiet for the most part, and the people that come in are interesting. Most of the friend’s he’s made come from this place, in one way or another, and these days it’s become a second home. Looking around the store, he sketches as he waits for her.

He can tell the moment she decides that she’s going through with it. Her eyes stop darting around the room, she closes them for a brief moment before letting out a long breath and walking over to where he’s standing. She stops in front of the counter and offers him a small, tentative smile. “I hear this is a good time for walk-ins?” she asks, voice matching what he’s seen of her so far, small, tired, and nervous. 

“Yeah, Tuesday early afternoons aren’t really a popular time to get ink,” he tells her and wonders what she could want that it out weighs her clear fear.  

“I want this please,” she tells him pulling out a piece of paper and placing it on the table before pointing at her chest, slightly above her heart. “Here.” 

He looks down at the sketch she’s placed on the counter, three small birds flying away. Easy enough, good choice for a first tattoo. She’s skinny, the placement will hurt, but he’s got a feeling she can tough through it just fine. “Alright, our minimum for getting anything is $60, that work with you?” It’s a bit much for how small the design is, but he doesn’t make the rules.

“Yes,” she answers him, too quickly. He wonders for a moment if it’s just her nerves, or if she’s just so sure that she wants this that she doesn’t care much about the price. 

“Fill out this paper work then,” he tells her sliding it across to her, “I’ll get a stencil ready.” He leaves her alone with it and walks to get everything ready for the tattoo. 

When he comes back she’s signing her name at the bottom of the page and hands the papers back to him. “I’m the only one in right now, so I’ll be your artist,” he tells her holding out a hand, “I’m Four.” 

“Tris,” she tells him with a small smile as she reaches out to shake his hand. 

“Come on back.” He tells her and lifts the divide for her to walk through to his station. 

“Sit down in the chair,” he tells her as he busies his hands. He hears her do as he instructed before turning around. “You’ll have to either take your shirt off or hold it out of the way,” he’s hoping that she thought of this, since she doesn’t seem like the type of girl to sit in the middle of the store in whatever bra she’d chosen to wear today. 

Clearly she has, he notes, as she pulls the shirt over her head to reveal a lower cut, but still baggy tank top. “Great,” he tells her before sitting down in his stool. He rolls closer to her and looks her in the eye when he asks, “any questions?”  

At the shake of her head, he nods and wipes where the tattoo will go. He places the stencil down, presses it so the outline transfers to her skin. “Go take a look in the mirror and tell me if that’s where you want it.” She pushes up out of the chair and walks over to the mirror. It takes her a moment, and he’s glad that she takes her time to think about something that will soon be a permanent part of her. In a few minuets she comes back to sit down. “Looks good,” she answers. Simple, easy.

“It shouldn’t take long,” he tells her, “but you should find someway comfortable to sit.” He waits for her to adjust, at her nod he starts the gun and gives her one more look before putting the needle to her skin.  

She doesn’t budge. 

That certainly wasn’t what he expected. It seems like she barely registers the pain, the only sign that she does is the slight grimace on her face and the way her hands subtly around the arm rests. Otherwise she doesn’t react. “Why the birds?” he asks. He’s not usually one for small talk, but he likes to know about the tattoos that people get, especially when he’s inking them. Mostly, he just wants to know more about her. She’s managed to surprise him. Walking in looking so timid, and jumping in the chair barely registering the pain as he drives a needle into her skin repeatedly. 

“I moved out here recently, starting university,” she tells him, she words slightly breathy, probably from the sting of the needle. “One for each of my family members, wanted to remember them while I’m so far away.” He just hums in response and continues to ink her skin. 

They fall into silence, but it’s nice. The hum of the gun fills the space between them, and he’s done quickly. Putting down the needle, he looks at her with a smile. “Take a look in the mirror again and see if you want me to add anything else,” he tells her softly and watches her get up.  

For a moment she unsteady, but she finds her footing and walks over to the mirror. A smile crosses her face as she looks at her new reflection. She ghosts her fingers over the fresh scars, still slightly smeared with ink and blood, careful not to touch it. “It’s perfect,” she tells him turning back towards him to offer him a large smile.

As he runs through aftercare instructions and what to watch for with peeling, he notices that she seems lighter, like it’s turned out exactly how she wanted it to. “Thanks,” she tells him with a shy smiles after squaring up the bill.  

“Come back if you have any problems or questions,” he tells her and waves as she walks out the door.  

Later that night, after the rush of appointments and late night walk-ins, he’ll remember her. He’ll remember how timid she looked, out of place in the store. But how she steadied herself, swallowed her fear and walked out the shop looking content and more sure of herself. For a moment he wonders if she’ll be one of the people who comes back. After all, often times people talk about how their first tattoo start a slight addiction to collecting more. He’s not sure if he should bet on her coming back or not, but he’s pretty curious. 


	2. Ferris Wheel

It’s been a month since Tris got her ravens tattooed. At the time she’d just moved to Chicago for university, out of the tiny town she’d grown up in with her parents and brother, for the first time. Everything was new, scary, and she wanted something to ground her, remind her of the life she’d left. The birds, to her, were the prefect symbol, free, wild, taking flight. She runs her fingers over them and smiles.

A knock on the door draws her out of her thoughts and she yells, “it’s open Uriah.” 

He pushes the door open too quickly and it bangs against the wall. It’s something he always seems to do, his own way of announcing his presence into her room. It really should bother her more than it does, but she’s gotten used to him. “Hey,” he tells her walking over and giving her a quick hug before sitting down on the chair by her table. “Christina?” he asks pointing at the empty side of the room. 

“She’s got class,” Tris answers back, feeling a moment of sympathy for her roommate for having class on a Thursday night. Apparently, in university, Thursdays are much like Fridays. 

“Sucks to be her,” he tells her with a laugh. 

Tris just rolls her eyes at his antics.  “Come on,” she tells him as she picks up her bag and walks out the door. 

“You make the appointment?” He asks her falling into step beside her. 

She nods and he smiles before offering her his arm as they begin to walk to the tattoo parol. 

Tris is immensely happy to have someone like Uriah in her life now. He’s the opposite of her, carefree, strong willed, loud, and so many other things. Things that she wants to be, finds in herself, but was always afraid of showing before.  The last month had been a whirlwind for her, but she’d found herself relishing in the freedom that came with being so far away from home. Along side her roommate Christina, Uriah had been the one determined to drag her out to try new things. From weekend road trips, to parties, Tris felt like she was finally becoming her own person. That’s what university’s supposed to be about right?

The tattoo parlor is busy by the time they arrive, and she is glad to have made the appointment. Uriah throws her a smile before scanning the store, looking excited. “Uriah!” a woman shouts. For a moment Tris is confused, before remembering that he’s the one that recommended the tattoo parlor, saying a family friend owned it. This must be her, she thinks as a lady waves them over. 

“Tori!” Uriah yells back just as loudly, before running over towards the front desk. He pulls her into a hug and a moment later she pulls back and glares at him.

“You ass,” she says before smacking him on the back of the head. “Zeke said you started here weeks ago, and you still haven’t found the time to come visit?” 

“Sorry,” Uriah tells her with a sheepish smile, “been kinda busy.” 

“Uh-hu,” Tori says in clear disbelief. 

“Hey Tris,” he shouts across the store for her, “come met Tori.” 

Smiling at the interaction between the two, Tris walks over and joins Uriah before offering Tori her hand. 

“So you’re the one that Uriah keeps telling Zeke about,” Tori says in lieu of an introduction as she shakes Tris’ hand. 

“Tori!” Uriah scolds, sounding embarrassed. 

“Guess so,” Tris answers, feeling slightly out of place. How was she meant to react? Instead, she just smiles at Uriah’s fringed shyness.

“As much as I love seeing you here,” Tori starts, giving Uriah an intimidating stare. “I’m guessing you didn’t drop by for a visit.” 

“You know you love me!” Uriah tells her, ignoring the question in her statement. 

Not sure how much longer she can stand Uriah’s cheerful banter, Tris cuts him off before he can start again. “I’ve got an appointment with Four,” she glances around the store, suddenly nervous again.  

“Ravens girl?” Tori asks her as she turns around to look into the back of the store. 

“Yes?” Tris answers, wondering if she should be concerned that the store owner apparently knows who she is. 

“Hey Four!” Tori shouts.

“Yeah?” Four’s voice carries to the front of the store, before he walks over to join Tori.  

“You meet Zeke’s annoying little brother yet?” She asks, gesturing over at Uriah. 

“No, but I certainly hear enough about him,” Four answers before introducing himself to Uriah. 

“Big brother’s been too busy lately,” Uriah tells them all. Trish just smiles, knowing that Uriah has missed being able to see his brother, it’s something he talks about all the time. 

“Hey Tris, ready?” Four asks her before raising the divide and waiting for her to walk through. 

As she takes a step forward, she turns back to look at Uriah, “you coming? Or you gonna stay and hang out?” Uriah just gives her his giant smile and steps right behind her. He sweeps his hands forward, indicating that she’s in the lead. Tris just shakes her head before following Four towards his station. 

“What you got this time?” Four asks her as he stands in front of his small table.  She passes him the design she’d drawn last week. For a moment she looks down at it, wondering if Uriah will notice some of the meaning behind it. 

“Ferris wheel?” Uriah asks as he steps behind her to get a look the design. She had avoided showing him the design simply because of it. 

“Yeah,” she whispers at him, “first thing we all did together.” 

It was one of the best memories she’d had in Chicago, the weekend they’d all taken the L and walked down to Navy Pier and gone up in the Ferris wheel. As they went up in the car, she got to see the whole city, but she’d also got to know the new people in her life. Then, as they were coming down, they saw the sunset, which seemed to burn like a fire. That was how she drew it, a flaming sun behind the Ferris wheel. 

“Where do you want it?” Four asks, breaking her out of her thoughts. She offers him a smile before pointing at her left shoulder blade. “Want color?” He asks her and she shakes her head. “Alright, give me a minute and I’ll get it set up,” he tells her before walking off with her design. 

“Seems like a pretty big commitment there Trissy,” Uriah tells her, nudging her shoulder a little.

“It’s a good memory,” she answers. 

“Yeah,” he answers smiling at her, “it kind of started off all of our shenanigans, didn’t it?” He asks her with a far off look on his face. 

“You know you’re the one to blame for most of them, right?” She tells him, breaking him out of this thoughts. 

“Come on, Christina is just as bad as I am,” he smiles at her as he says this, before nudging her shoulder a little. “Plus, it’s not like you’re ever against our ideas.” 

“True,” she answers him. 

She looks up just as Four walks back over to them.  “Alright,” he says as he sits down behind her, “Ready?” Tris just nods before pulling the straps off of her left shoulder so he can place the stencil on her back. After a minute he taps her shoulder, “go check it, then we’ll get started.” 

Glancing quickly in the mirror, she’s surprised how well the sketch transferred over to a tattoo. She smiles before walking back over to the guys. Plopping down in the chair facing Uriah she tries to get comfortable. 

“Ready?” Four asks her once she’s finally situated. 

She just nods her head and Uriah offers her a smile, “want me to be distracting?” He asks. 

“You’re always loud enough to be distracting,” she counters. In that moment she’s glad that he decided to join her here. She barely registers the hum of the needle as Four begins to work. 

“Hey Four, how’d you meet Zeke?” Uriah asks after a moment of silence. 

“We had the same freshman seminar class,” Four answers shortly, focusing on his work. 

“Same as me and Tris here,” Uriah offers. 

“Yeah,” she says. She’s noticed that he really isn’t one for silence. “Then the three of us, at Christina’s insistence, decided to take a kick boxing class together. I’m not sure why I ever let you guys talk me into these things." she tells him with an overdramatic sigh. 

“Please, don’t even pretend that you don’t love them,” he tells her, forcing a smile out of her. 

“True,” she wouldn’t admit it to either of them, but she’s really enjoyed taking the classes with Uriah and Christina. She’s not sure if she’ll ever use anything she’s learned in the classes, but it did go a long way to helping her feel more comfortable living in a big city. 

“Besides you’re amazing at them,” he tells her, and if she didn’t already know him so well, she’d guess he was jealous. Instead, she can tell that he’s happy she’s picked up things that could help her take care of herself. 

“You’re doing just as well, and you know it,” she tells him reaching out a hand to smack him, before stopping and remembering she shouldn't move. Uriah’s certainly been a good distraction, almost making her forget that she’s sitting in a chair while Four’s stabbing a needling into her shoulder blade. When she pauses for a moment, though, she can feel the needle, feel Four’s hand pressed into her shoulder as he works. 

He hits a particularly painful spot on her back and she winces. Silently Uriah reaches out a hand for her, and she offers him a sheepish smile before squeezing his fingers between hers to attempt to relieve the pain. “We never speak of this,” she tells him with a grateful smile. 

“Might have to tell the girlfriend that you’re so eager to hold my hand,” he answers her, but she can tell that he wouldn’t tell anyone about this anyhow. He’s not one to tell others about the moments when Tris feels weak, something she greatly appreciates about him.

“Please Marlene would think the world of you, no matter what you did.” It’s true, and they both know it. “Plus, she knows you’re planning on trying to get me adopted into your family.” Tris tells him before she squeezes his hand again and pinches her eyes closed. 

“Sorry,” Four tells her, noting her tensing up. “We can take a break if you want,” he tells her pausing the gun and waiting for her to answer. 

“No, it’s fine,” she answers, “just wasn’t expecting it.” This time around it certainly is more painful, she notes. 

“Alright,” he starts the gun up again. 

“I’d call you a pansycake,” Uriah tells her, and she lets out a small laugh. “But I’m pretty sure I cried when I got mine done.” There’s a short pause, which he quickly fills with small talk.

* * *

 They’re squaring up the bill when Tori walks back over towards them. “Hey Uriah,” she starts getting his attention, “is Zeke still doing that fall road trip this year?”  

“Yeah,” he tells her, “we're all going I think.” 

“I guess I’ll see you then,” Four tells them. 

“Stop by more often, won’t you?” Tori tells Uriah before he walks over to give her another hug before they leave. 

After they leave Tori turns to Four and mentions, “Zeke sure talks about him a lot doesn’t he?” 

“That’s an understatement,” he answers her. 

"Excited for the trip in, what, two weeks?" She asks him as she flips through their appointment book. 

"Yes," he responds to her as he looks up the name for his next tattoo. "It's become a tradition in a way. Plus, Zeke keeps saying he wants to meet the rest of Uriah's friends." 

"Sounds like a disaster," Tori tells him before she walks into the back of the store to go back to her customer again. 

Four, chuckles, takes a moment to be glad that Tris came back for another tattoo before walking over to greet his next appointment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed her tattoo a little, but I hope you like the adjustment. I know the Ferris wheel is mostly a thing related to Four, but oh well.  
> Visit me on Tumblr? somethingsfandom.tumblr.com


	3. Hands

It’s the week before spring break when Tris finds herself waiting for a tattoo again. She’s curled up in the sofa that they’d moved next to Four’s station in the corner of the store after it became clear she, Uriah, and sometimes Zeke, would constantly be spending time in the parlor. It’s another Thursday, much like the last time she got a tattoo, and she’s got a sketchbook propped up on her knees.  

Thursday nights had become some kind of a so called “Pedrad Family Night.” She’s not sure how exactly it happened, but sometime in the last couple of months, she’d been adopted into the Pedrad family. It was a nice addition to her routine, meaning that she now spent time with more than just Uriah and Christina. In the last couple of weeks, she’d really begun to enjoy their little group of four or five. 

Tonight she’d arrived early at the tattoo parlor, being the first of them to finish class that day. Four, who didn’t have class on Thursdays, was working on another tattoo when she arrived. After a quick greeting, she slumped into the couch and pulled out her sketchbook.  As she waited for the others, she sketched. After Four had found out she designed her tattoos herself, he occasionally asked her to design for him as well. It was one of these designs she was working on now. She smiled as she thought about how they’d all gotten to know each other lately. 

For fall break they had all piled into cars and drove off for a camping trip. Zeke brought his friends, and Uriah had brought his. It need up being a huge mess of people, but it was something fun and different for her. She’d ended up spending most of her time with Christina, Zeke, Uriah, and Four. While on the trip, she watched the others interact with each other. It was something she enjoyed and wanted to be part of. After the trip, their groups had merged together. 

Apparently she’d made a good enough impression because after learning that she wouldn’t be going home, they’d insisted that she join them for Thanksgiving. She met their mom, and found herself spending a lot of time watching the different family dynamic. It was interesting for her to see how different their family was from her own. They were outspoken and never seemed to stop speaking, they argued constantly but cared for each other. 

She was reminded of the difference when she’d gone home for Christmas. For the first few days she was nothing but excited and happy to be home. The more time passed though, the more she began to feel out of place at her family home.  After one too many fights with her brother, she’d ended up calling Uriah through a haze of tears. She’d only been on the phone with him for a few minutes before he roped Zeke into driving to pick her up. In the beginning, she had tried to protest, but it had been a waste of time. Instead, she packed her bag, and waited till they would arrive the next morning. She wasn’t sure exactly what she’d done to deserve having the two of them in her life, but she was certainly grateful for it. 

She hugged her parents goodbye, but ignored her brother. Her mother whispered a quiet sorry, and that she was happy that Tris had found good friends to spend the rest of the holiday with. When the brothers arrived to get her, she ran out the door with her bag strapped to her back. She was sure she’d never been so excited to see them before. After quick hugs, she hopped in the car and joined them on the trip back to their house. The brothers kept passing jokes and stories back and forth to distract her from her sadness. Driving back was a welcomed distraction from how different things had become, how different she had become. 

When they arrived she was welcomed back by a hug from their mom. Right behind her was Four who offered her a smile and quick hug, explaining that he got in earlier in the day. The four of them spent the rest of the holiday doing trivial winter things, building snowmen, skiing, and having snowball fights. She called home each day, and slowly began to forget how awkward it felt being home. She let Mrs. Pedrad fuss over her, and let the boys rope her into being dragged around the city. Slowly it began to feel like home away from home. 

Zeke plops down next to her on the couch, waking Tris out of her memories. He looks over her shoulder at the sketchpad, "what you got there little sis?” He asks her with a silly smile. 

She folds her sketchbook closed and pulls him into a hug. She’d long ago accepted that he would always be ridiculous in how he treated her. “Hey,” she nudges him and smiles. 

“Hey Four!” Zeke shouts over at Four who grunts a quick response, focused on his current work. “How’s your week been?” Zeke asks her.  

“Not bad. You ready for another crazy family night?” She asks him. 

“Of course. Are you?” He answers with a big smile, he’s always told her how much he enjoys their Thursday craziness. 

“Another night of listening to you and Uriah argue over every possible thing? Of course.” She answers him with a large smile, whacking him lightly across the back of the head. 

“Always so kind Trissy,” he tells her, holding a hand over his heart pretending to be hurt. 

In a way, she’d grown to be more comfortable with Zeke and Uriah than she had ever been with her own brother. They were gladdened by her small moments of stubbornness, and were more than happy to let her be herself. She didn't feel like she constantly had to justify her actions around them. 

“I’m guessing you made an appointment with Four?” Zeke asks gesturing towards the working artist. 

She nods in response before telling him, “Christina made one with Tori, so we might be heading out to dinner a little later than usual.” 

“You know Uriah’s thinking of getting you to design his next one?”He asks her, and she gives him a look of disbelief. 

“Of course he is,” she answers with a smile, “that’s how it should be.” 

“Very sure of yourself there missy,” he tells her as he shoves her a little, laughing at her cockiness. “You’ve been spending too much time with us lately haven’t you?” He asks, and she laughs. 

“Trissy!” Uriah shouts from the doorway as he steps into the shop. 

“Oh shut up!” Christina yells stepping in around him. "You're in the way Uriah!" 

“Oh I guess you’re all here then,” Tori says with a humored sigh as she walks over to them. She’d long ago gotten used to the noise that followed the brothers wherever they seemed to go. 

“This is going to be a disaster,” Four mumbles from his station before he walks his client to the front of the store to square up. 

“Come on back here Christina,” Tori tells her waving her over, “might as well get you all set up.” 

“Hey guys,” Tris says getting up from the couch to walk over and pull them both into a hug. “Here,” she tells Christina handing her a page from her sketchbook. Uriah wouldn’t be the first person to request a tattoo design. 

As Christina looks over the butterfly that Tris had drawn, Tris turns to Uriah. “He’s all yours,” she tells him, pointing at Zeke. “God knows I need to spend less time with him.” 

“Don’t we all,” Four tells her as he walks back over to them. “Got a design for me?” He asks after giving her a quick hug and holding out his hand. 

Tris presses the design into his hand. “Hey, nice to see you too, how’ve you been? Oh I’ve been just fine.” 

“Funny as always,” he tells her as he takes the design and makes his way over to his station. He spreads the piece of paper over his table and smiles up at her, “we’ll all spend the rest of the night catching up anyway.” 

“True,” she tells him and waits for him to clean up his station. He nods his head at her before walking away to stencil the design. 

“I see you decided to dress appropriately,” Christina tells her as she walks over to Tori’s station, giving Tris a nod of approval at her outfit. Living with Christina certainly changed her dressing habits. Now she’s donned black skinny jeans, a tight dark red tank top, with a baggy black hoodie that's still on the couch. She’d never give up her grey Chucks though, no matter how much Christina fought with her over them. 

“Love the design,” Christina tells Tris with a smile as Tori comes back with the stencil. 

“Come on, let’s go,” Tori says ushering Christina into the chair. 

“All set?” Four asks as he sits down on his work stool. Tris nods and sits down. 

“I guess I’ll hang out with Christina this time,” Uriah tells Tris as he sits down next to Christina. “After all, I held your hand last time," he tells Tris, throwing her a smile.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Tris tells him, waving him off. “I’ve got Zeke anyhow,” she says jabbing her thumb over her shoulder at the older brother.  

“Yeah,” Zeke tells his brother as he pulls up a stool to sit next to Tris. “She likes me better than you.”

“Oh no, not this again,” Christina says with a loud sigh, “every single damn time.”

“Behave guys or I’ll send you to wait in the front by yourselves,” Tori tells the brothers. “You ready Christina?” Christina nods and Uriah reaches out to take her hand before starting on a story to distract her. 

“Looks like it’s your turn there Trissy,” Zeke tells her nodding to Four who’s waiting for her to get comfortable in her seat. 

She’s gotten so used to the process that she just pulls her hair to the side and waits for him to place the stencil down. Four taps her shoulder to let her know the stencil's done and she should check on it.  “What do you think?” She asks Zeke showing him her soon to be new tattoo. It’s two hands, one holding out a sunflower that the other hand is reaching for. 

“It’s lovely,” Zeke tells her before pushing her over towards the mirror. “Go check it out.” 

She plops down in the chair after making sure the design looks how she imagined it. “It looks good Four,” she tells him with a smile before looking over at Zeke.

“So, you’re gonna tell me stories better than the ones Uriah tried to tell me last time right?” She asks while giving Uriah a cheeky smile. 

“You know it,” Zeke answers her, ignoring Uriah’s shout in protest from Tori’s station. 

An hour and countless embarrassing stories of Uriah later, Christina stands up and walks over to Tris. “What do you think?” She asks her, holding up the hem of her shirt to show the new tattoo on her hip. It’s a small butterfly with elegant wings containing small, swirling specks of blue and purple. 

“What do you think?” Tris asks stressing the question. After all, it didn’t matter what Tris’ opinion was, the tattoo was Christina’s. 

“I love it,” Christina responds, giving her a large smile. “How much longer till she’s done, Four?” 

“Maybe another twenty minutes,” Four answers pausing his work to look up at her. “Her design is a lot more complicated than yours.” 

Uriah and Christina prop down in the couch, close enough to talk to the rest of them at Four’s station. “So where’s Will tonight?” Uriah asks Christina. 

“Boyfriend’s got class,” she answers. “Zeke and your girl at lady’s night out?” The boys nod in answer. 

“You joining them after Trissy here gets done?” Zeke asks. 

“Yeah,” she answers. “Can’t go missing more of the night than I already have.” 

“We’ve grown predictable in our old age,” Uriah tells them. “Thursday night lady’s night and family night, we are boring people.”   Tris just hums in response. 

Christina pulls Uriah into a side conversation while the rest of them fall into silence. The quiet hum of the tattoo gun fills the store while Four continues to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on tumblr? somethingsfandom.tumblr.com


	4. Family Night

They all step out of the tattoo parlor together. Tris had made sure to get Four’s last appointment of the day so they wouldn’t have to wait on him, Thursday night traditions and all. 

“Come on now! Pizza!” Uriah shouts back towards them as he runs down the sidewalk. 

“Good luck with him,” Christina tells them as she gives Tris a hug. “He’s your problem now, I’m heading out to catch the movie night with the girls.” She walks away from them with a wave while laughing. She pities them, but she knows they all love their family night.

“She’s right, you know?” Zeke tells them with a heavy sigh. He shakes his head as he watches Uriah get further and further away from them. 

“Yeah,” Four responses rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hands. It’d been a long day and while he was looking forward to their night, he was still tired. 

“Tired?” Tris asks him, to which he just nods. 

“Come on slowpokes!” Uriah shouts ahead, already down the block. 

“God, how do you stand him when he’s like this?” Tris asks Zeke, looping her arm through his to walk by his side. 

“You know you love me!” Uriah shouts back at them, already guessing what they’re talking about. After all, the conversation’s the same every time. 

She smiles at Four, shakes her head, and then they all jog to catch up with Uriah. When they reach Uriah, he laughs and loops his arm through Tris’ other before skipping down the street, dragging the rest of them along. 

Four and Zeke live together, which is where these Thursday night gatherings always end up taking place. By the time the rest of the crew file in through the door to the apartment, Uriah’s already rushed ahead into the kitchen to preheat the oven. Pizza night did always seem to be his favorite. He never let the rest of them work on the pizzas, so the rest of them sat down and watched. 

When the pizza’s done Uriah’s the first one to reach for a slice, the rest holding back and watching on with amused smiles. As the brothers dig into their pizza’s, Four holds his plate out for Tris. She pulls the olives off of her slice and drops them onto his plate, waiting for him to pull the mushrooms off his and drop them on hers. Four’s not sure when they started doing this, butit was pretty much always this way after they first discovered their topping preferences. 

It’s how most of their relationship goes these days, actually. They’ve spent so much time together that they’ve picked up on each other’s habits, likes and dislikes. Tuesdays had become their weekly coffee afternoon, and whoever arrived first ordered for the other. She’s not sure when it started, but it had become a thing. If she got there first, she’d pick a table that was somewhat secluded, but wasn’t in a corner, remembering that he hated closed spaces. When he got there first he’d pick a table that looked out over the park across the street, knowing that she liked to sketch as people walked by. 

After they’ve cleared their plates, they settle down on the couch for their standard movie and popcorn. Tris and Four have never really been interested in movies so they sit side by side, talking as the brothers argue over what movie to put in. They argue and shove each other, while Four and Tris watch on with smiles.Four pulls the throw off the back of the couch and hands it over to Tris. She takes it with a grateful smile and gets comfortable. 

Ten minutes of arguing later, Zeke finally ends up winning and putting the movie for the night in. Tris gives Four an amused smile, which he returns, and waits for everyone to settle in for the movie. It doesn’t take long for Four to lose interest in the movie. Even though both Tris and Four didn’t really enjoy movies, the other things they had tried on family night had ended worse. The time they had tried family game night was something they’d never speak of again. 

“Anymore tattoos planned soon?” Four asks her, leaning in next to her ear so the brothers don’t find the need shush them again. He asked her this constantly, it was something they discussed often. Especially since they had started sharing their designs and ideas with each other. 

“I think I’m done for now,” she answers him. “You got any new designs you need sketching?” 

“I’ll let you know,” he pokes her shoulder to get her attention. He waits until she turns to look at him before continuing. “Hey, Tori was wondering if you wanted a station at the shop, maybe?”

“Wait, what?” Tris asks. It was something she had been considering asking Tori about. After all, she spent so much time at the shop, she loved it there. 

“Well you know, you’re always there anywhere. She wanted to know if you’d want to learn? People like your designs, and you seem to enjoy it.” Four tells her with a smile. They spent a lot of time on their Tuesday coffee visits sketching across the table from each other while they chatted. 

“I’ll think about it,” she tells him with a smile nudging him with her shoulder. They both knew she would, and she probably would find Tori later in the week to talk to about it. 

“Hush you guys!” Uriah mock whispers from his spot further down the couch, lightly kicking Tris. He’s resting across her legs at the other end of the couch. Zeke’s leaning against the couch from his spot on the floor in front. Tris is leaning just slightly on Four as they hold their whispered conversation. 

“Oh god, sorry,” Tris tells Four, remembering that he’s not exactly a tactile person. She makes to move away from him, but he pulls her back to where she was resting before.

“It’s fine,” he tells her. Honestly, he doesn’t mind, it comforting. He’s spread out with his legs across the connecting couch, and Tris is now leaning half on him, her back pressed to his front. Squeezing her shoulder softly, they turn to look at the TV. 

A smile grows on Tris’ face as she turns to the screen, glad that he’d been getting more comfortable with having her around. In the beginning she was worried that Four hated her, but after some time she realize that he just interacted with people differently than Uriah, Zeke, or even Christina. Four was more reserved, and preferred to spend time with the people he cared about, rather than people he didn’t know or like.

After they had set up their weekly coffee routine, she realized that he did enjoy spending time with her. As the weeks passed, and she spent more time with him, she noticed that she was comfortable with Four in a way that way that was completely different from how she was with the brothers. Slightly distracted, she turned to try and focus on the rest of the movie. 

* * *

 

By the time the movie’s over Tris has fallen asleep on Four. “You ever gonna tell her, man?” Zeke asks Four kneeling down to be on eye level with him.

“Tell her what?” Four asks with a sleep heavy voice. He’s got an arm wrapped around Tris as she’s asleep curled up into his side. It’s not something that happens often, but has happened before. Choosing not to wake her is an easy decision, besides she looks comfortable. 

“That you’ve got a thing for her,” Zeke answers as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. It probably was, after all Four was sure he talked about her too often to be normal. Also Zeke, though most people didn’t give him credit for it, was a very attentive person. 

“I don’t know what you—,” Four starts off, but he knows that it’s pointless. 

“Don’t even try,” Zeke tells him with a smile, reaching out a hand to clap him on the shoulder. “You know she’d say yes if you just asked,” Zeke moves to shake her shoulder and wake her.

“Don’t bother, Uriah can take my bed,” Four tells him, reaching his hand out to stop Zeke from waking Tris. “Besides she’s been tired as hell,” Four reminds him and Zeke nods. 

“I will never let you live this down.” Zeke tells him before reaching around to grab another blanket off the back of the couch and drop it over both of them. “You need anything?” 

“We’re good,” Four tells Zeke with smile. “Night.”

“Thanks for the room,” Uriah tells Four sleepily as he walks away. “Goodnight!” 

* * *

 

Four expected it to be awkward, waking up with Tris still snuggled into his side, instead he just smiles down at her when he notices she’s still sleeping. He closes his eyes and figures he might as well wait for her to wake up. Besides it’s nice and he’s comfortable. 

He wakes up for a second time to chatter coming out of the kitchen, followed by the smell of pancakes. Tris must be cooking breakfast again. She wasn’t the best at cooking, but she made some great breakfast food. He lets the promise of food wake him up completely, and rises from the couch to join the rest of them in the kitchen. 

Standing in the doorway he looks in on the other three in the kitchen. Uriah’s sitting on a stool at the bar table, while Tris and Zeke are standing facing each other. Tris’ got her hands on her hips, with a fake annoyed expression on her face while staring at Zeke. 

“Well, not all of us know how he takes his coffee!” Zeke finally says after one too many moments of silence, and throws up his hands before walking to sit down too. Tris just shakes her head at him. 

“Look who’s finally awake!” Uriah shouts as he looks around and sees Four. 

Four responds with a sound somewhere between a good morning and a shut up, sitting down in the stool by the kitchen counter. “Got you coffee,” Tris tells him turning around with a wide smile and pushing the mug closer to him. It’s just how he makes it himself. “And then pancakes for the rest of you,” she says as she sets a plate full down in front of them. 

“I still don't know how you know how he takes his coffee,” Zeke says with a small sigh. 

“I asked,” Tris replies, nudging Zeke while she sits down. 

“Tris!” Uriah mock yells from his seat with a whiny face. “This isn’t chocolate cake!” 

Tris rolls her eyes, this was a common thing, “every, single, damn time.” She tells him with a tired sigh. “I don’t make chocolate cake for breakfast, and besides you only like the cake from the Dauntless Cafe down by the tattoo parlor. It’s hopeless. Eat your breakfast!” She shoves his plate closer to him and points at it. 

Four shakes his head, looking on at their silly argument. Pulling his mug close, he takes a large swig of coffee and tries to block out the rest of the conversation. He looks over at Zeke, who just raises an eyebrow before shoving pancake into his mouth. No one could handle Uriah first thing in the morning. No one should ever be that perky. 

“Uriah, come one, wait till everyone’s coffee kicks in before you start,” Tris say turning off the stove and grabbing a seat. 

“Fine,” Uriah says with a pout on his face. “I’ll be annoying in an hour.” 

“Deal,” Tris tells him with a gentle smile. Uriah was a lot in the mornings, but she still loved him. 

“Just eat,” Four tells them, and they dig into their food. 

* * *

 

After breakfast and another hour of spending time together, Tris is ready to head back to her apartment. Usually, she didn’t spend the night, and would walk home with Uriah. But when she did spend the night, Four would work her home and then walk over to work after dropping her off. The boys were insistent on not letting her walk home alone. 

Today as they’re walking up to her dorm room, Four pauses at the end of the block and looks over at her. Tris stops a fe paces in front of him when she realizes he’s stopped walking. She looks back and sees him looking nervously down at the floor. 

“What’s up?” Tris asks him watching him shift his weight between his feet.

“Want to grab coffee sometime this week?” He asks her bashfully. 

“We always get coffee on Tuesdays,” she answers with a smile, a little lost on where this was going. 

“No, I know,” he tells her with a shy smile on his face. “I mean like a…” 

“Oh,” she says in a surprised voice. Like a date, is left hanging in the air. “Yeah, I’d like that.” She tells him with a wide smile. 

Walking over to him, she places a kiss on his cheek before turning and walking into her dorm building. She turns and gives him a wave, before turning the corner and down her hall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly feel like Four and Tris aren't really the kind of couple to flirt a lot before they start dating. They seem more like the kind of couple that just kind falls into a couple-y type pattern after a while, and notices that they might want to give it a shot. So I hope you like it?  
> I'm not sure if I'll write another chapter or not, I mostly started out this story because I wanted to write something around Tris getting her tattoos. So, should I?  
> Anyhow, find me on tumblr? somethingsfandom.tumblr.com  
> **UPDATE!!!**  
> I've decided to leave this story here, because my original thoughts have run their course, and I'm kind of taking a break from Divergent things until the new movie comes out. That being said, at some point I might write a couple of one shots down the line and make this kind of like a series? Ok bye now!


End file.
